


Blair The Cynic

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair shows his cynicism at the PCness of holiday decorations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair The Cynic

Blair walked through the mall.  Christmas decorations hung from every store.  The center mall had a large holiday display, mostly Christmas. In one small section was a menorah and a Star of David.  He was pretty much ambivalent to the lack of Jewish symbolism during the "holidays", by now.  The political correctness of the world they were now living in was what got the other holidays added to the overall displays.  Although being of multiple beliefs as he was now, he wondered why Solstice or Yule wasn't represented.  Probably not God fearing enough for the nar-do-wells in government who didn't want to understand the basis behind wicca, druidism, shamanism and all the other, quote, pagan, religions, unquote.


End file.
